Normal Girl
by Richess
Summary: Buffy has lost her Slayer powers & an unlikely someone will help her get them back for a price. An AU fic set three years after an alternate season 4.


**Normal Girl   **   
  
  
Author: Richess  
Email: richess78@hotmail.com  
Summary: Buffy has lost her Slayer powers and someone will help her get them back for a price. An AU fic set three years after an alternate season 4.   
Distribution: This fic will be posted on OGL and Fanfiction.net and any participating author's site.   
Notes: Thanks a bunch to the cast and crew of Buffy for giving all of us fans this wonderful adventure for the last 7 years.   
Special Thanks: To SpikesPet you are an amazing beta!!! Much Luv 

______________________________________________________

She had finally gotten her wish. She was a normal girl. And she hated it.   


Buffy, now a college senior, stared at the book in front of her as the Professor droned on. For the last three years she'd been miserable.   
  
But now that she was on her own, no mom or dad. She still had her friends and her boyfriend Riley. She even had Faith, who had finally gotten over her evil stint. Buffy knew part of the reason for Faith's turn around was that she was now the one and only chosen one. And partially that she felt sorry for the ex-slayer.    
  
Three year ago had been her turning point, Maggie Walsh poisoned her. Buffy almost died from the near fatal dose. It took her two months to awaken from her coma, and another two months of physical therapy. By then Faith had defeated Adam with the help of the Scoobies. Riley had stayed by Buffy's side the entire time and for that she was thankful. Angel had checked up on her regularly, but lately he seemed to have forgotten about the ex-slayer like most other people in her life.    
  
Buffy sat in class thinking about her plight as a slayer until the other students began to shuttle around quickly leaving the room. She looked over at the clock; it was eight pm but class wasn't suppose to let out until eight-thirty. She looked outside the window to see it was dark already. Buffy grabbed her bag and shoved her books into it and quickly left. Usually Riley would be waiting for her but since class finished early she knew he wouldn't be there, so she decided to stay in the commons room. But people were quickly filing out of the building. It was a Friday night and everyone hated that American Psychology was only offered on Friday nights, especially since it was a degree requirement.    
  
She sat down on a chair in the nearly empty quad and sighed. Then the lights went out and the whole building was engulfed in black. Her heart raced as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Other students howled and laughed juvenilely.    
  
Buffy reached the door and stood outside, the moonlight brightening the night. She looked over at the parking lot.    
  
Still no Riley.    
  
She stepped out further hearing some music blaring. She could see a frat party off in the distance.    
  
Buffy couldn't see the figure that inched closer but something about her sensed it. Suddenly strong hands grabbed her. The ex-slayer's scream was cut off by a hand covering her mouth while his other hand grabbed her waist.    
  
She felt herself being dragged into back toward the alleyway beside the building just as Riley pulled up. The ex-slayer struggled to break free, to call out to Riley but her attempts were futile.    
  
It was a vampire; she could tell that much from his cold hands. He released the hand over her mouth and that was all the opportunity she needed. She screamed as loud as she could until a piece of cloth was placed over her mouth and nose. She was quickly overpowered by the chloroform and slumped in her attacker's arms.    
  
  
  
* * *    
  
  
  
"Giles, she's gone!" Riley burst into Giles' apartment.    
  
"What do you mean?" Giles stepped out from behind the kitchen.    
  
"She's gone. Missing, I went to pick up from class and she was gone. There was some black out. I went to her house thinking Willow or someone would be there but Willow hasn't seen her all day. I went to Xander's and even Faith's but she wasn't there either. And I know that she never comes here."    
  
Riley's last words irked the British man beyond belief. Giles knew that Buffy never came around because she hated the looks of pity in his eyes. He couldn't help it. She was no longer a slayer and had no close family left since Joyce's death. Her dad never visited her and the Scoobies had become really close to help Faith but, in the process left Buffy to become isolated and totally dependant on Riley. Giles knew that is exactly what Riley wanted.    
  
"Maybe she just wanted to be on her own for a bit." Giles tried to be logical although inwardly he suspected the worse.    
  
"Giles, you know that demons are still after her. There's no way she would do that unless she wanted to kill herself," Riley reasoned. "Anyways, if you hear from her, let me know. I am going to get Graham and some others to search for her. Bye, Giles."    
  
"Good bye Riley." Giles grumbled as the soldier walked out the door.    
  
"Why did that prat come here?" Olivia asked as she came down the stairs.   
  
  "Buffy's missing." Giles said concerned. He rubbed his jaw thinking as he slumped onto the his chair   
  
  "She'll be fine Rupert. Just because she doesn't have super strength doesn't mean she can't handle her own. She's smart and resourceful and I don't think that Riley gives her enough credit." Olivia reasoned, massaging the knots out of her husband's shoulders.    
  
"I know, Liv. It's just that there are somethings she can't defeat no matter what. I just hope that Riley is wrong and she's just somewhere hopefully picking up a better boyfriend." He smiled at the last part as Olivia's hands massaged away part of his fears.   
  
  
  
  * * *   
  
   
  
  Buffy was aware of three things when she woke up. First ,was that she was on a soft leather sofa. Second, that her arms and legs were free. Third, that the bluest pair of eyes she had ever seen were staring at her. Buffy sat up, quickly backing away from the figure. It took her a second to focus to see who was standing over her.    
  
"Well hello, sleeping beauty."   
  
  "Spike!" Buffy let out a strangled cry and held her head   
  
  Her headache increased tenfold as her fear did. She knew this was it: Spike would finally get his chance to kill her.   
  
  "Sorry about the chloroform, sunshine. You were making too much noise."   
  
  "Sorry, I guess being kidnapped makes me kind of nervous," she replied sarcastically. "What do you want?"   
  
  "I dunno… torture you to death. Make you scream and bleed. I could have a long list now that Blondie kitty here lost her claws. But smelling your fear is enough for me right now."    
  
"Let's not talk about clawlessness please. The chip prevents you from hurting me. Hell even without my slayer powers I can kick your ass." Buffy smiled triumphantly even though she was scared.   
  
  Spike tsked, and shook his head, "The chip is gone luv."   
  
  "Wh-what do you want?" Buffy's voice quivered. She tried to calm herself down but no scenario short of Riley storming and saving her or a burst of sunlight hitting him seem to ease her mind. I can fight him. Who are you kidding, Summers?    
  
"I want to help you," he said calmly.    
  
She stared at him blankly.    
  
"Did you hear me, pet?"    
  
"Yeah I heard you. I'm waiting for the punch line."    
  
He smiled at her sarcasm, "No punch line, Slayer. I want to help you slay again."    
  
"Ok, now I say 'Huh?'" Buffy was completely confused. Maybe some of Dru's wacky rubbed off on him?    
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna help you get your slayerness back."    
  
"How the hell are you going to do that?" Buffy scoffed. She and gang had tried everything to get her powers back, but all of Professor Walsh's notes were destroyed during a fire in the Initiative.    
  
"You have to trust me."    
  
Buffy glared at him in disbelief.    
  
"I can do it. I can get, your ass-kicking power back." Spike gritted between his teeth, "Seeing you walking around like a scared little girl with Captain Cardboard is too pathetic. Hell you two are like some soddin' old married couple, shagging every Tuesday and Friday and watching football on Sunday."    
  
"You've been following me? I mean stalking me." Buffy said angrily, "I don't think that helping me get by slayer powers is your best interests, because if I could stake you right now I would."    
  
"See kitten, I love that fire you got. But now if you want to get your powers back just let me know right now." Spike laughed.    
  
"Fine," Buffy grumbled to herself, "I can't believe I am doing this."    
  
"I take that as a yes?"    
  
"Yes Spike, it's yes. I want you to help me get my powers back." Buffy sighed, secretly wondering what kind of trouble she had just committed herself too.    
  
   
  
**TBC…    **  
  
  
  
  
**Things to know…    
  
I have passed this idea on to another author. But if you would like to finish this fic then let me know at richess78@hotmail.com.   **


End file.
